Discipline
by hazuki-chii
Summary: Luka Megurine is president of the disciplinary committee, and is a no nonsense type of girl. Miku Hatsune was definitely full of nonsense, yet she was forced to join the disciplinary committee. Luka's determined to change Miku, but ends up falling in love with her. T for language and other things. MikuxLuka with one-sided LenxMiku! ( Working on a cover! )


**HI!**

**Call me Hazuki. owo**

**Anyways, this is my first story and I hope you'll enjoy it! I'll take requests, and I'll do any ship except for:**

**RinxLen**

**MikuxKaito**

**and I might do LukaxGakupo if I want to but I don't really like the couple so don't expect me to just say yes.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta reader. Please review if you are interested!**

* * *

**1 - The Disciplinary Committee's New Member (On the First Day!)**

"Now, let's commence the 1st meeting of Yamaha Academy's new disciplinary committee! Let's start off by introducing ourselves!" the pink-haired 2nd year said with a loud voice, close to a shout. "I'm Megurine Luka, 2nd year. I was in the committee last year, so I'm the only one who knows how things work around here since the rest of you are 1st years. All of you will receive a notebook full of detention slips, an armband," she paused to point to the green armband on her arm, wrapping around the short, white sleeve of her blouse. "and finally, a measurer to measure uniforms. GOT IT?! You better. Anyways...you, introduce yourself." she pointed to a girl with long, light blonde pinkish hair and light blue eyes.

The girl stood with a blank face, giving off a stoic demeanor. "My name? Nakamura Aria, but you can call me Ia if you'd like. I'm in Class 1-B, and I'm a first year." she started off, then staring down at her shoes as if bored. "I was in the disciplinary committee in middle school, so I have a little knowledge of how things work. Nice to meet you all." Aria bowed, then sat down in the wooden chair.

Luka then pointed to a boy with a small ponytail and ocean blue eyes, who stood, a wide smile running across his face. "Hello, I'm Kagamine Len! I'm in Class 1-A. It's nice to meet all of you!" he bowed, then sat.

Next, Luka pointed to the girl sitting next to him, his identical twin. She stood, her short, choppy hair bouncing a little. "Hey, I'm Kagamine Rin, this boy's twin! I'm in 1-B with Ia-chii over there, who's my best friend~! Pleased to meet ya!" Instead of bowing, she held up a peace sign then sat.

The pink-haired girl decided to ignore her peace sign for now and pointed to another boy with blue hair and matching eyes, who stood up almost immediately. He was tall for a first year. "Kaito Shion, Class 1-C! Nice to meet you!" he sat down, breathing heavily.

Finally, Luka pointed to a girl with short green hair, slightly curly at the ends and matching green orbs. She stood up, a small smile on her face. "Megpoid Gumi, Class 1-C. Pleased to meet you." she sat down.

Luka gave a small smile as well, standing up. "Well, if that's all-"

Suddenly, the wooden clubroom door swung open. There in the doorway stood a girl with turquoise pigtails, the first two buttons of her blouse unbuttoned showing off her cleavage. She didn't wear the school ribbon either. Also, her skirt appeared way too short and she wore high-heeled lace-up boots instead of her indoor shoes, and was texting on a teal cellphone with a leek charm. "Ne, is this the disciplinary committee clubroom?" she said, not even looking up from her cellphone. "I'm Hatsune Miku. I was forced to join this club by Yowane-sensei, so - Gosh damn it, Neru, why do you have to be such an idiot?! Anyways, she forced me to join this club so here I am. I'm ready to party with you guys!" Finally, she stuffed her phone in her school bag. "So? You can pretend you're not impressed, but I know you are."

"H-HATSUNE-SAN?!" Gumi and Kaito said in unison, both shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

Miku first stood there in awe, but then gave a toothy smile. "Yo, my Class C buds! Can I copy your homework...? I'm really busy tonight." she pressed her index fingers with mint-colored nails against her forehead and stuck her tongue out. "So? Can I pl -"

The fashionista didn't even notice Luka walking up to her, and soon she was bending over so they were both at the same eye level. "O-oh! You must be Luka! Nice to meet ya, prez!" she winked.

"Refer to me as Senpai. Megurine-senpai, you pathetic rude excuse for a human being. Yowane-sensei was right to make you join this club. We can teach you discipline." the taller female smirked, making Miku gulp. "That's right. I'll teach you how to act like a proper person, not some whore who wants to show off her boobs!" Luka slapped her hard, leaving a red hand-shaped mark on Miku's face. "Luka's Special Slap of Sense! I hope it knocks a little sense into you!" she gritted her teeth, then turning around with crossed arms. "Hmph."

The younger girl held her cheek with teary eyes, puffing out her cheeks in anger. "Oi! Yowane-sensei wouldn't approve of you slapping me! And I'm not a whore!" Miku looked at Gumi and Kaito, frowning. "My Class C buddies can back me up on that, right?"

Gumi examined Miku, frowning. "I-I'm sorry to say it, Hatsune-san, but...you do look a bit..." there was a small pause. "Whore-ish." Kaito nodded in agreement, also frowning.

"I have to agree that your outfit and attitude is disrespectful to the female society. It's people like you who give us bad names." Aria chipped in, not even looking over at Miku.

"W-well, you're disrespectful to me, you hear me?! I can act any way I want to, and dress any way I want to, idiots! I'm going to join the cheerleading club, where girls will respect me!" she twirled around, starting to walk until she welt someone pulling on her wrist.

"Wait." the hand pulling her belonged to Rin, who pulled her and twirled her back around. "Yowane-sensei told you to join this club so we could change you, and that's what we're going to do! We will change you, Hatsune-san! Please, stay so we can at least achieve our goal!" After she finished talking, she took a deep breath.

There was a very awkward silence, making the atmosphere weird. Nobody talked, all awaiting turquoise-haired girl's answer. Finally, she muttered, "Fine. You can try, but if you fail, I'm fucking out of here, got it?!" she sat down in the remaining seventh seat, frowning. "So just shut the hell up."

"Absolutely no cursing in this clubroom, or anywhere on campus now that you're in the committee. You'll get your stuff along with everyone else tomorrow. For now, I expect you to go to the school store and get the proper uniform, got it?" Luka glared at her, resting her chin on her hand. "You better. Oh, I forgot to mention, the committee will have various outings for fun, with money provided by the school. The first one is this Saturday, and we're going to an amusement park. You are not required to come, and information will be given out soon. That is all. This meeting is over."

* * *

**Very short chapter, hopefully the next will be longer! That's all from me for now, bye!**


End file.
